customrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Harry
" For the love of Linda. I, Harry of Steel Hearts, will be your undoing! " Harry is one of the Bounty Hunters at Steel Hearts in Custom Robo (GameCube). As a fellow Bounty Hunter, he's known for explaining the basics of using Custom Robos. Harry commands the Shining Fighter robo Glory. Character History Little is known about Harry and his sister Mira's past. It is assumed that he became a bounty hunter to rebel agaisnt his sister, as she was a member of the police squad. He was the second commander to join Steel Hearts as an employee (the first being Marcia). It was a unknown amount of time before the Hero comes to look for a job, starting the story. Battles -Harry is first fought during your first trip to the gym. -He is next battled at Bogey's, during the Shiner incident -He participates in the Steel Hearts battle cup during "The Grand Battle". -Harry will then be encountered at his own house during his sister's battle tournament. -The final battle with Harry is during the Gold Single Battle, where he is the final opponent of the game. Personality Harry is a kind hearted person who likes to enjoy life. His attitude throughout the story can be described as As the de facto leader of the group he attempts to lead the group in his ideas he sees as appropriate. Though often his plans are on the spot or either fueled by his own wish to be in the spotlight (an example would be him going through the researchers supplies or asking his teammates to allow him to claim first place in a tournament).Along with this most of his plans can be viewed as head first without thinking of the repercussions. However as one of his main roles is to give the Hero instructions on robos and battle strategies, he can be highly intelligent when the occasion arises. Harry's main obsession is flirting with women. This is played on as comic relief entirely throughout the game. He attempts to flirt numerous times, even at times when he is supposed to be working. Even Marcia takes note of his behavior a jokingly refers to him as a "sleaze" He even comes up with schemes in an attempt to get closer to the targets of his affection. For example during the story he uses flattery and charm to get on Sophie's good side. During the Grand Battle he successfully manages to convince Trish that Custom Robos are a great way to lose weight and offers to "train" her. He is also seen to attempt flirtation with Sohpie (though she hardly takes notice to his methods), and Linda (who regards him as having quite the "silver tounge"). The epitome of his behavior is seen during the first trip to the Outside World where he attempts to grope Marcia yet quickly blames the Protagonist (though this was blatantly unsuccessful). He dislikes the leader of Dark Blue, Evil, due to his insults towards Steel Hearts and seems to develop a type of leadership rivalry with him. Evil's constant mockery of Steel Hearts always angers him to the point trying to pick a fight. Harry also harbors a disliking of the Police Squad (mainly Captain Mira's teammate Roy) and declares that they don't truly look after the citizens as they're sworn to do. This may be the true reason as to why Harry refuses to join the police squad. Category:Custom Robo GC Characters